You Are My Enemy
by The Lady Pyrien
Summary: War. A fight between nations. It tears apart families. A war ravaged my land and killed everyone I knew and loved. I am only nine years old and war ruined my life, but then i met him. MinatoXKushina love story of Naruto's parents
1. Challenge

hey heres my kushina minato story please read and review

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing but the plot and Myougi

* * *

War. A fight between nations. It tears apart families. It rips apart lives. Countless victims die from it. Why? Many people see violence as the way to peace. Others use it to gain power. I am standing now in front of the three greatest ninja and the hokage. Why? Because a war ravaged my land and killed everyone I knew and loved. I am only nine years old and war ruined my life.

"We should kill her," the man with long black hair said, "Hatred and pain will only cause her grief, she will soon be a danger to us all." I shivered. My clothes were torn and wet. The clouds had cried for my village. I was the only survivor.

"Oh, come now Orochimaru, she is really young and we could easily train her to fight for Konoha," the man who spoke this time was tall with white hair and red lines trialing down from his eyes. They were like crimson tears. "Plus, she may be a real looker when she gets ol--" he was cut off by the blond woman.

"Listen, if I may speak Sarutobi-sensei, she is very young and cannot fend for herself very well. She needs a home and I think that she has the potential to become a great ally to us if we give her a chance," I couldn't help but smile. She believed in me.

"Well, Tsunade, you and Jiraiya see good in her…I also see it," the old hokage puffed of his pipe, "If you think she can become one of our ninja then you train her." he looked at the blonde woman. She nodded and kneeled down in front of me. I saw the others leave the room.

Fear overcame me and I felt a lump in my throat. I looked into golden brown eyes. They were soft and caring. "Listen kid, you're my student now, you do what I say when I say it, got it?" I nodded.

"Good, what's your name?" she asked, standing up and motioning for me to follow. I stood.

"My name is Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki…" I said. She smiled and we walked to the new apartment I would be living. It was just a one room apartment. There was only three parts. The kitchen area was filled with a refrigerator, stove, and sink. The bathroom which was just a shower/bath, toilet, and sink and finally the living area. This is where I'd be able to set up my bed, dresser, and any other thing I needed. It was small but it would be all I could afford. Tsunade-sensei was only going to pay for half of my rent until I could manage.

I walked in and sat on the empty floor. Tsunade walked with the owner and talked about it. I looked around and thought of my mom. Her fiery attitude was amazing. She was courageous. I sighed. My father always told me I was just like her.

Tsunade walked up to me. "Hey, let's go shopping for some new clothes and a bed. You also need some food." I stopped listening after that. I was still thinking about the few days I had lived on my own after my village was killed. I had to break into the houses of the people I knew's houses. I was brought out of my long train of thoughts when Tsunade took me back to my house and explained how to make the ramen in a cup. Then she gave me the key to my new home. I smiled at the cute doggy keychain. She bid me goodnight and left.

I slowly walked around. I felt alone in the world.

After setting up my bed I felt hunger rip at my stomach. I walked to the kitchen and started to boil water for the ramen. I had never eaten it before. My mom always made my food. When the water was done I poured it in the cup and waited a few minutes. When it was done I stirred it up and saw the little naruto and vegetables sitting in the noodles. I took my chop sticks and muttered, "Itadekimasu," and took my first bite of ramen.

I stood up and my eyes went wide. I smiled. The burst of flavor in my mouth was amazing. I had never tasted anything so good. I sat back down and chowed down on the rest of my ramen. It was the best thing I had eaten in a while.

I lied down and sleep soon came over me.

KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Kushina age: thirteen

_Lightning flashed and I looked up towards the sky. Rain fell and I began to cry as well. I was standing in the ruins of my old home; the charred remains of the Whirlpool village. I looked up and the clouds began to clear. Sun shined through and I looked back down. I was now standing on top of the hokage faces looking over Konoha. The rain had stopped falling. I looked down and smiled. Down on top of the Hokage Tower were my teacher Tsunade, her friends, Jiraiya and Orochimaru, and a few other people I had met I my life. They smiled at me._

"_I AM KUSHINA UZUMAKI, AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" I yelled into the sky. I smiled and felt my short red hair whip around my face. I felt a very euphoric feeling…that is until this aggravating beeping noise started up. I growled. BEEP! BEEP!_

I sat up and looked around. My room was a mess. I reached over and hit the off button. I stood up and got dressed. I was supposed to meet Tsunade-sensei at Ichiraku Ramen. We were going to go shopping for kimonos for this little reunion thing her and the other two sannin have every five years. I will get to meet the two students that master Jiraiya and master Orochimaru have been training.

I saw Tsunade sitting. She hadn't really changed in the four years I had been in Konoha. When she saw me she smiled. I waved to her and ran up to her. We walked over to a small clothing shop and we looked around. I saw a few cute kimonos, but none of them really caught my attention. Tsunade found one that she liked. It was green and black. It was long sleeved, but was very short.

We were about to leave when one of the kimonos in the corner of the store caught my attention. I ran up to it and looked at tit closely. It was orange with a black strip that ran all around the edge of the opening. It was beautiful and the obi was blue. I was completely in love with the dress. Tsunade walked up and smiled.

Later that night we were at the training grounds and there were fire lit torches surrounding the area. A barbecue was set up and Master Jiraiya was cooking. I saw Master Orochimaru talking to two boys who were at least a year older than me. One was a boy with his black hair in a ponytail. He was wearing a black and purple kimono. The other was a blond haired boy. He was wearing a white kimono with flames at the bottom. I laughed because his hair shot out in every direction.

Everyone looked over when Tsunade announced we had arrived. I bowed with respect to Master Jiraiya and Master Orochimaru and I sat down with the two boys while Tsunade went to talk to her old friends.

"I'm Myougi," the boy in black said. I nodded not really caring. He looked like the bad boy type who hates everybody he meets.

"Oh, I'm Minato," the blond said, "I'm Jiraiya's student." I looked at him and scoffed. He was probably one of those pretty boys who likes to go after all the girls.

I stood up, "I'm Kushina Uzumaki, and don't you two losers forget that!" I smirked and sat back down.

Myougi growled and just went back to whatever he was doing. Minato, I noticed was staring at me. I slowly looked up at him. "What do you want!?" I snapped. He jumped and walked over to his sensei.

I overheard the sannin conversation.

Orochimaru looked at Tsunade, "So she seems to be doing a lot better now that she's been here a while." His voice held a certain poison to it that I had heard that day a few years ago. I didn't like it.

"Yeah, she's an amazing fighter and a brilliant young girl, though her attitude is a bit obnoxious," my teacher said.

"And just think," Jiraiya said, "She may become one of the most voluptuous girls in Konoha," I scowled. I watched them and the boy Minato said something to his sensei earning a laugh. Minato looked distraught at this and just walked back over to me and the emo boy.

After we all ate we just talked. Jiraiya was talking about a book he was going to start writing soon. Tsunade sipped her sake and told him it would be a bad idea to write anything. We all laughed. Minato had earned a lot of praise from his master and I was jealous. Apparently he could fight really well and was very quick to learn new techniques. Minato tried to start a conversation with me, but I only growled at him. He frowned and looked away. Tsunade had just about enough of Jiraiya's bragging. I could tell when she challenged that I could whoop the boy. Orochimaru stood up and said that neither Minato nor I could defeat Myougi.

"IT'S ON!" both Jiraiya and Tsunade said at the same time.

I stood looking at my two opponents. Myougi looked pretty sure of himself. Minato didn't. I smirked and when Tsunade said it was a battle to collect all the bells. She gave us each a bell and told us to tie it to our shirt. I tied it to my kimono and Tsunade signaled go. I ran immediately into the trees that surrounded us. I pulled one of the kunai from my hidden pouch and I threw it at Minato. The end of my sleeve caught the knife though and caused it to spin out of control and stick the tree on the other side of the clearing instead of the bell I had aimed for. Plus it gave away my position. I ran for another spot this one was behind Minato. I ripped the sleeves off of my new kimono and threw them to the ground. I created a few shadow clones and told them where to go.

I noticed the boys were trying to find me instead of fighting each other. I was hidden and could easily become a problem. Signaled my clones and I smirked seeing them ambush the boys.

Two headed for Myougi. He pulled out two kunai. He blocked the attack of the clone in front of him while slashing the one behind him. The one behind him went up in smoke only uttering a yelp. I saw the clone in the tree about to hit the bell with a shuriken.

One of the other duplicates ran at Minato and he pulled out a kunai to block her. Two more jumped out of nowhere and threw a kunai and a barrage of shuriken at Minato. He was caught off guard and while dodging all of the attacks I took the chance o run up behind him and put a kunai to his throat. He gasped.

"Aw, did the great Minato get caught," I whispered into his ear. He growled. I looked over at Myougi. The clone in the tree found the perfect opportunity to snatch the bell with her shuriken. It flew towards me. The clone standing closest to me caught the bell and star and walked up slipping the bell into my hidden breast pocket. Myougi was out. I reached for Minato's bell, but he turned into a log. I growled and looked around. I hated the substitution jutsu. I released all of my clones and found out one of them saw him thinking of a plan beside a big tree. I knew exactly where he was. I rushed into the trees and saw him. I walked up. I'll just challenge him fairly.

"Hey, I challenge you to a fair fight." he looked at me and smiled.

"Ninja skill against ninja skill?" I nodded. He stood up and went up in a puff of smoke. I gasped. He jumped out of the trees and walked up to me. "Sorry, I had a trap waiting for you."

I smiled. We bowed and immediately went into fighting stances. I ran at him and he jumped into the nearby tree and launched himself at me. He managed to knock me down. He straddled me and took my bell. he began to search me for the other one. He pressed his hand against my (still developing) chest and found it. I gasped when he began to reach into my top.

"UUUUGH!!" I punched him and stood up, "YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" I walked up and slapped him and grabbed my bell back as well as his.

"I-didn't…I mean…it wasn't like that!" the fourteen year old boy walked after me. I ignored him and continued walking.

When we reached the clearing I could see Tsunade and Jiraiya betting on who had won. I guess it was the evil glare on my face that made Jiraiya start dancing, but when I pulled the three bells from my hidden breast pocket and gave them to Tsunade. She smirked and collected the money from Jiraiya, "Wow, this is the first time I've gambled and won in a while!"

I slowly walked over to a tree and sat down. I was pissed off at that blond pervert.

I heard the footsteps of someone walk up to me. I looked up to see Minato kneeled down in front of me, "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened," I was glaring at him, "I didn't mean it in a perverted way, I was just trying to grab the bell." I continued to glare. He began to look uncomfortable. Myougi walked up behind Minato.

"Namikaze, leave her alone. She obviously hates you," he hit the boy in the head. Minato began to sway, his balance was lost and he tried to catch himself but instead he ended up falling into me. Our lips clashed and my eyes widened. Now this pervert was kissing me! I pushed him away and began to wipe at my mouth.

"EWWW!" I yelled, "COULD YOU BE ANY MORE PERVERTED!?"

He stood up, "It was an accident!" I stormed toward Tsunade, "Lady Tsunade can we leave now?" I said in a death like voice.

She nodded and bid her friends goodbye. Later when I was sitting in my bed I thought to myself, _Minato Namikaze, I hate you. You are my enemy and it will always be that way!_

_KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM LOVE KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM_

_so sho_uld i keep writing this story? read and review please. ps don't worry they will be in love

Sabaku no Kurai the one and Only


	2. Chuunin Exams

ok heres next chappy thank you to all of you who reviewed i really apprieciate it! hopew you like this chappy some fluff, a little fighting and turmoil for poor Minato. read and review please

* * *

The chuunin exams were coming up and Lady Tsunade wanted me to enter. I told her I'd do it, but when I looked into the matter, I found out you needed to be on a three-man squad. I growled. Tsunade would have to put me with two other gennin and knowing my luck I'd be put with two little wimps who would have to depend on me for everything.

Then D-day came.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

Minato and Myougi looked at me. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru told me I would be put with the boys. I growled. I did NOT want to be on the same team as them.

"But they will just slow me down!" I blurted.

"Too late Kushina, I already sent in all of the entrance forms," Jiraiya said, "You are going to have to deal with them and work AS a TEAM."

I crossed my arms and looked away. There was no way I wanted to be stuck with these two all week. Tsunade kneeled down by me and whispered, "Listen, I know you don't want to be on the same team as either of them, but if you want to become a chuunin then you must get through this with them,"

I nodded and walked up to the doors leading to the first exam. Minato and Myougi were right behind me. I slammed open the doors and walked in. The doors shut behind us and I had everyone's attention. I smirked.

"LISTEN UP YOU LOSERS!" I yelled, "I'm Kushina Uzumaki and each and every single one of you will be bowing down before me by the time all of this is over! I will beat you ALL!" the room was completely silent. Everyone was giving death glares at my team and me. Myougi grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Hey, Uzumaki, are you trying to get us killed before we even start in the chuunin exam?" He whispered in a deadly tone. I knocked his hand off me.

I ignored him and glared at everyone in the room. I felt another hand on my shoulder. I turned to slap Myougi, but I was met with lightning blue eyes. Minato was looking upset.

"Listen, Kushina-chan, I--" he started.

"Excuse me? Don't call me that like you know me," I glared.

"Gomen, but please, I really didn't mean any of that per--"

Listen up everyone. Grab a number and sit in the corresponding seat!" there was a young woman standing at the front of the room. There were sentinels surrounding the room soon and we all got our seats. I was sitting in front of Myougi and right next to Minato. The tests were passed out and rules were made clear.

I sighed and looked down at the test. I smiled these problems were the hardest things I've ever laid my eyes on.

#1: If an enemy ninja was standing exactly two meters from where you are and it takes a kunai thirty seconds to hit him, how long would it take a shuriken to hit him if you were elevated five feet?

This was impossible. I glanced at Minato. His test was almost filled out. Was he that smart? His body was completely yellow at times. I found that weird. I looked back at my paper and it was filled out in Minato's handwriting. I was confused.

I whispered to him, "What did you do to my test?"

"I helped you out so we could go on to round two. Don't worry I already gave Myougi the answers." he said

"How?" I had my eyes on him and he never looked up from his test.

"Jiraiya-sensei helped me build up my speed, he calls me yellow flash, because that's all that can be seen," He smiled and turned his test over.

I sighed and did the same. A few minutes later the proctor, Kari Morino, announced the last question.

"Alright, if you get this question wrong you and your team will be gennin forever!" she yelled, "But, if you back out now I'll spare you and you can just take the exams next year."

Many people raised their hands to leave. I stood strong; I would be a great ninja as a gennin or as a hokage. In addition, I didn't care what happened to Minato or Myougi.

Minato raised his hand and I jumped in my seat. I was going to beat the hell out of him for this later. He was shaking. His hand slammed against the desk we were sitting at, "I will answer the question right and I will become a chuunin! I won't let fear hold me back! You can't scare me. Even if you say I can't become a chuunin and stay a gennin forever, I will be a great ninja and protect this village until the day I DIE!"

I was surprised. This sudden outburst of courage gave me a little more respect for the boy. He sat back down and I could feel the anger emanating from his body. After Minato's outburst, nobody else moved.

"Well I guess that settles it, all of you pass," she smiled.

"What do you mean we pass," I heard Myougi ask.

"Where's the last question?" someone else said.

"The last question was not real," Kari Morino said, "I made it up as a way to test your determination. When you chose to stay rather than give up because it was too dangerous, you showed me that if you were on a mission that called for your support you would not give up no matter what the risks are."

She smiled at us, "To be a shinobi, you can't quit because there is the chance that you may die. You can't quit when all seems lost. There is always a need for strong ninja, such as you. Oh, and good luck on the second portion. You'll need it." she walked out, leaving all of us confused.

Minato sat back against his seat and let out a major sigh of relief. I looked at him. "Heh, I was bluffing when I yelled that. I didn't really think I could pass that question…I just didn't want to let you down,"

I was taken aback, "Me? You didn't want to let _me_ down?" He nodded.

I looked away, glanced back, and could have sworn that "the yellow flash", so called by Jiraiya, was blushing red.

The door opened and some girl walked in. She looked pregnant. We all watched her walk across the front of the room slowly. Then she stopped. "Alright, listen up," She had looked so sweet, but her voice was filled with poison, "Get all of your asses to the forest of death. NOW!!" all of us rose from our seats and hurried to that forbidden area. I wonder why we were going.

When we arrived there was a man waiting for us. He announced himself as the second proctor. We nodded and watched him pace back and forth.

"You guys will travel in your cells of three carrying either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll. You must obtain both scrolls and reach the tower is the center of the forest. The only rule is DO NOT OPEN your scroll or scrolls until you are inside the building.

"Go over to those covered booths and receive you scroll. Then go to a gate with one of the sentinels and wait for my signal. I'll give you five days exactly to reach it. At the end of those five days if you are not in the tower you are disqualified. If a member of your team becomes incapacitated, you are disqualified. If you open your scroll before reaching the tower, you are disqualified. Those are the rules. You must fight and use all the ninja skills you have to get the opposite scroll. Kill if the need to arises. Do not feel guilty or you will be the one who is killed. There are monsters in this forest that will not hesitate to get the meal that they see you as!" He stopped and smirked. He saw I wasn't impressed or scared by his act. He walked up to me and put his face in mine, "Are you not afraid of the forest?"

"I am not afraid of anything. I will kill if I have to. I will not be merciful on anyone who stands in my way!" I lied, "Even you."

Minato smirked. I growled. He knew I was lying.

"Well then, if you're so sure then go, all of you go get your scrolls!" Everyone began to go get his or her scrolls.

"You know you're going to get all three of us brutally murdered if you don't knock off this _stupid_ charade of being tough." Myougi glared at me, "I can't even look the other way without you threatening someone older than you!"

I stuck my tongue out and we walked up to the booth. I was given the scroll. Soon enough we were running for our live through the forest. One of the ninja squads who found themselves insulted by my outburst in the beginning was hot on our trail.

We stopped and hid ourselves amongst the trees. They stopped in the little clearing. They were from the village hidden in the mist. I knew they were merciless. I tried not to make a sound but my foot slipped and I fell from the branches.

Minato yelled out. All I saw was the enemy ninja walking up to me and then a yellow flash. After that, I blacked out.

I woke up to the smell of fire and fish. I opened my eyes and Minato was holding a wet cloth. He picked something up off my forehead and placed the cloth on my forehead. I moaned when pain pierced through my head. It hurt all over and it was night.

"Don't move too much. When you fell, I saw you hit your head pretty hard on a rock. Myougi and I took out the enemy… they had the same scroll as us but we took it anyway," he explained.

I sighed and watched him. A gentle breeze soothed my head, but I shivered and he saw. I was surprised when he took off his white jacket, a short one with orange and yellow flames, and placed it on me.

"Here you need to stay warm," I felt the warmth over come me. It rushed to my face as well.

"Oh my! Are you feverish?" he pressed his lips to my cheek, "You don't feel warm…"

I felt a sick feeling in my stomach. I looked at Minato's face and the wind blew softly, causing his hair to flow around his face. The firelight made it glow with radiance. His eyes were glimmering as the fire dance within them. He was absolutely beaut… WHOA! Was I about to compliment my enemy? I closed my eyes and mentally yelled at myself.

"Are you hungry?" I opened my eyes and Minato was offering me one of the fish that had been cooking. I sat up, with the help of a lot of pain, and took it. I took a bite.

"This is good!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks…I never thought I was a great cook, but it's nothing to roast the fish," he was blushing.

"Hey, I'm back with the water," Myougi walked out of the darkness of the trees and sat down. I glowered at him.

Minato tried to start a conversation with us, but we never really spoke back. I lie down and set Minato's coat to the side. I fell asleep. It was chilly out.

The next morning I felt oddly warm. I wanted to open my eyes, but it was such a good feeling I kept them closed. I inhaled and the scent of pine needles and …smoked fish? I opened my eyes and Minato was lying right next to me. His coat was wrapped around me again. He was silently sleeping. He was kinda cute when he slept…DAMN IT!! Not again with those thoughts!

I tried to sit up but something anchored me down. I almost screamed when I saw it was Minato's arm. I pushed his arm off me and sat up. I took the jacket and threw it on him. I needed to take a bath to get rid of his smell. I wandered over to a stream that was close by. I silently stripped and waded in. it was cool against my skin and I lightly shivered. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and sat in the water. I rested against a big rock on the side. I slowly began to rinse my body. I ran my fingers over my skin and washed away sweat, dirt, and worst of all that damn boys scent.

What I didn't know was the person watching me.

(Now for something a little different)

I stood up and saw Kushina wasn't lying beside me anymore. Damn it, I was trying to keep an eye on her but I fell asleep. Now she's run off with our scrolls and she's kami knows where. I stood up and pulled on my jacket. I rushed off into the trees. I looked around and saw footprints in the dirt. I followed them until they ended at some rock-covered ground. I continued in the same direction until I saw a stream.

I felt blood rush to my face…and various other places…at what I saw. Kushina was sitting in the stream naked and washing her self. I felt terrible for watching, but I couldn't look away. She was radiant, sitting there washing her body. I turned away and made my way back to camp. Myougi saw my red face when I walked back into camp.

"Are you okay, Namikaze?" he asked.

I nodded and sat down by the fire. Soon enough Kushina came back to the campsite. I felt my face grow hot thinking of her bare body again. I drove it from my mind.

I jumped on the tree and signaled for Myougi and Kushina to stop. The enemy was sitting on the ground. They looked strong and they were of the sand village. One girl and two boys…I think. One girl and one boy were identical twins…both had short light blonde hair. The girl was pretty. The other had short dark red hair and was telling them his plans. I moved my hands telling Kushina to attack the girl. I told Myougi to get the blonde boy and I was going to take on the guy with dark maroon hair. We attacked.

They guy I was attacking pulled out a kunai and he threw it. I smirked and dodged. I glanced over and Kushina had the girl against a tree, "YASHAMARU!!" the girl yelled.

The blonde boy rushed to the girl, "Karura!" he yelped pushing Kushina away.

Karura jumped against the tree and pushed herself off. She hit Kushina in the stomach. Kushina went up in a puff of smoke. A CLONE!

I was too distracted and another kunai flew at me. This one I hadn't noticed. The paper bomb attached to it exploded by my elbow. I yelled out in pain. My left arm was completely useless now. I looked at Myougi. He was hit hard in the face. A paper bomb had exploded by him. His arm was wounded in the same way as mine. Blood stained his bandage covered leg. His other arm was bleeding as well. He was unconscious against a tree. I stood up and the red-head hit my face. Pain burst in face. I cried out. I stood up strait.

He reared up to hit me again but Kushina dropped in front of me. "You're too weak to fight, so just get out of my way and let me take care of this, YOU take care of Myougi," She yelled at me.

"K-Kushina…" I murmured.

"Don't back talk me, Namikaze!" she yelled. I felt defeated. Her clones jumped out of the trees and surrounded the area. Kushina had a few of the clones take the girl hostage.

"Give me the real scroll, or I kill this girl," Kushina said calmly.

"Karura!" the boy Yashamaru cried out.

The red head growled and pulled his scroll out. It was heaven, just like ours.

Kushina cursed, "Damn it!"

She let go of Karura, "Keep it! We already have heaven!" The sand group grabbed their stuff and quickly left.

Kushina walked up to us and started to heal Myougi. I wondered where she learned things like that. Oh, she _had_ been the student of Tsunade-hime.

His wounds were healed and she sat in front of me. He hand glowed a green color and she placed her hand on my arm. It was healed soon. She once again placed her healing touch to my skin. My face felt cool. She moved her hand to my eye. I felt the swelling go down. I opened the other eye.

The light reflected in her green eyes. I smiled. Then something came over me. I grabbed her arms and pulled her to my face. I pressed my lips against hers. It was so sweet, my first kiss, and with the girl I had liked since I had seen her. Jiraiya told me to just let it go, but she was too pretty. She pulled away and stood up.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" she yelled wiping her mouth, "Why did you kiss me?"

Before I could answer she began to yell, "I HATE YOU! I never liked you. You are just a big PERVERT like your damn sensei. I don't want to ever see your face again!" her words hit me right through the heart. I felt a lump form in my throat. Tears began to well up in my eyes. I looked up and she had run off.

I felt cold inside…

KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM LOVE KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

read and review

Sabaku no Kurai the one and ONLY!! dattebayo!!

ps i own nuthing but Myougi...


	3. Chuunin Troubles

Hey heres chap three really bad in my tastes but i really like it dun own naruto so... R&R love all of you guys thanks for refiewing!!

"It's been a few days Minato, Kushina is probably dead," Myougi said, putting out the fire.

I looked at him. She had been gone for a while and it was the final day. I thought about that day when she yelled at me. It was my entire fault that she had run off, but I couldn't tell Myougi that. We had been moving around the forest hoping to find her. There was no such luck.

We both stood up and began walking toward the tower that was very close to where we were. Myougi took to the trees while I stayed on the ground.

I saw a ninja sitting on the ground. I recognized her. She was one of the sand ninja we had fought earlier. She was sitting alone with both scrolls in her hands. I smiled and looked up and saw Myougi watching for her teammates. I was about to ambush the girl when I heard a familiar voice. Kushina walked out of the clearing with the other two teammates. All three were talking as if they were best friends. Myougi and I walked out slowly.

Kushina looked at me and glared. Karura jumped up and hid behind her twin brother Yashamaru. Kushina glared at us. The one boy walked out and immediately pulled a kunai out.

"Kushina, you're alive?" Myougi queried.

She nodded, "Of course, I had to get away from you losers, so I decided to go my own way and if you two were lucky you would find me."

I felt hurt by those words. Did she really hate me as much as she said…I swallowed those thoughts away?

_Get over her, she's mean and unfriendly. Just move on from this crush. _A voice from inside told me.

"Why are you here with the enemy though?" Myougi asked.

"Because after I left you guys I found them in the middle of a battle with people much stronger than them. I fought and decided to help them get both scrolls. After all I will get my rematch later with at least one of these three," she was smiling.

Karura stepped out from behind her brother, "Thank you so much Kushina-chan, we'll see you at the tower." Her and her team left soon after.

(Kushina)

I stood watching my "teammates".

Myougi walked up, "Hurry up we have to find the other scroll before it's too late," I glared at him and reached into my pocket. I pulled out the two scrolls.

"I already got them," I said, "I got them by myself, because I need only myself!"

I lied. I did want friends, but the people around me, who knew I was from the waterfall, treated me like trash. They told me I was only an enemy. They ignored me telling each other that if they paid no attention to me I would eventually leave.

When I was younger, a person just like Minato came along…

_A ten-year-old Kushina sat on a bench…_

_I was all alone with no one but Tsunade. She had just walked away to get us some snacks. I looked at the people around me sneering and scoffing. I tried to ignore it, but they were so mean to me. _

"_Want some of my onigiri?" I looked up into the brown eyes of a boy. He was my age and he was very cute._

_I smiled and took one. We ate and shared a very nice conversation. His name was Kagai. (A/n I think one meaning is evil, mischief or harm) I had a crush on him from the moment he smiled at me instead of frowned. We met several times at the same bench. One day I was sitting there and he kissed me. I was so happy to have a kiss from such a sweet person…that is until one day when he came. His friends were with him. I looked up and smiled. He held out his hand and I went to reach for it. He pulled me up and it hurt my arm._

"_That hurt…" I yelped._

_Then he pushed me. It had just rained the day before and I had landed in mud. I felt tears well up in my eyes, "Why are you being mean?"_

"_Why?" he sneered, "Because I hate you! I have always hated you. You thought I liked you!" all of them laughed. _

_I stood up and felt the tears that had built up turn to hatred. I glared at the boy who had led me on like that. I reared my fist back and hit him across the face. All of hi friends jumped and attacked me all at once. They beat me until it rained again. I lay in the street. Rain pelted my blood and dirt covered face. I stayed there, ignored by the few people passing by. My body hurt all over. Tsunade finally rescued me when I hadn't shown up for practice. _

_Ever since then I haven't trusted anyone who wanted to be **nice **or **friendly.** It was all lies._

I walked in front of my comrades, leading them to the tower. When we arrived, I saw Minato hadn't said a single word to me since they had found me. For some reason it rather hurt me to be ignored by the one person who had tried to be nice to me since I had arrived in Konoha.

I brushed it off and opened the doors.

"Now what?" Minato asked Myougi…and not me…

"We open the scrolls. Hand 'em over _princess._" Myougi growled at me.

I stuck my tongue out and handed the scrolls to him.

He took them and laid them out. Smoke began to pour from the seals. Jiraiya showed up.

"Hey guys, looks like you passed," he smiled and ruffled Minato's hair. Minato smiled.

"Well, I'm here to explain what's going to happen now," Jiraiya started, "You guys are here because you followed directions and secured the scrolls until now…wait how did you guys know to open them here..?"

"Because, the proctor said not to open them until we got here…and that," he pointed to a scroll that had writing, "I just figured it all out in my head."

I sighed at his _smartassyness_. I hoped that everything was over and I had passed. I sat on the ground and brought my knees up to my face.

I tuned out everyone but my own thoughts… but all of my thoughts…were of Minato.

_I just healed his arm and looked up. His eyes were very pretty. They were a deep blue that made you just want to be lost forever. I could read all of him in them, but one thing. It confused me. I had never seen this look before. He smiled and leaned forwards. He was kissing me. I felt butterflies rise in my stomach, then the picture of Minato turned into Kagai. I didn't want that feeling ever again._

Did he really mean that kiss or is he just another Kagai, hoping to get another laugh?

"Go now into the next room and await your next instructions," Jiraiya said to us. I looked up and watched them walk through a door into another room. I stood and followed them.

(Minato)

I couldn't get Kushina out of my mind. She hurt me deeply. Every time her beautiful face came to mind it felt like my heart was shattering. I couldn't say anything to her because I didn't know what to say.

'Sorry for kissing you, but you're really cute!?' or 'Hey why did you say things like that, it was only a kiss.?'

No, I couldn't say a word to her. I sighed and noticed that all the remaining teams were in the room…but there weren't very many of us. There was the sand team, my team, and only another leaf team. I smiled when I recognized one of them as my older brother and his team (older brother is made up).

He saw me and smiled, "I see you made it, little bro," I nodded.

The three teams were standing in rows. We saw the teachers and proctors of these teams and the hokage stepped forward.

"The nine of you will be going on to the final level of the chuunin exams," Sarutobi said, "all of you will be battling each other."

A guy with a chuunin vest stepped up, "I am the third proctor. You all will be fighting each other in a tournament like setting. If you do not wish to partake in this event, because everything goes, then raise your hand now." I looked over and Karura raised her hand.

"I'm sorry brother I just don't think I'm ready…" Yashamaru nodded and comforted her.

"Anyone else? No?" the proctor asked, "OK then, you will be matched up for an opponent." a few minutes later he brought out a paper. Lines matched up our names.

I was going to fight that one red head from the sand team. Myougi was fighting one boy on my brother's team. Kushina was fighting the girl on my brother's team and my brother was fighting Yashamaru.

"The final exam will be in one month. Prepare to fight and you will do well…"

"ONE MONTH!!" Kushina yelled.

"Yes, one month,"

"But, I want to fight now!"

Myougi grabbed her arm and we began to walk out.

(Kushina)

Myougi was dragging me out of the building. A boy not much older than us ran up. He looked just like Minato.

"Hey I was wondering if I could treat your team out to dinner, you know to celebrate your passing of the first two stages."

Minato looked at Myougi and me.

"I'll go, what about you guys?"

"I can't I have to train for the final test," Myougi said walking away.

"Me too, Bye Ichirou," the boy on his team said.

"I guess so," I said. Minato smiled then nodded to the person.

"Cool, follow me and Hitoame," The older boy and the girl I was supposed to fight, started walking to this restaurant.

I caught my reflection in a mirror I wasn't very pretty right now. Dirt smudged my face and my hair was a mess. I wish we could have freshened up a bit, but oh well I was being treated to a free meal and my opponent was there something to look forwards to. I could learn her weaknesses and train myself to defeat her.

We sat down at a nice table and the waitress gave us menus. I looked around the restaurant and saw very few people. The waitress came back with our drinks.

I took a sip of my water when I heard the boy say to Minato, "So brother, how long have you and her been dating?"

Water exploded all over the table. My face was soaked. I glared at the boy.

"No, Ichirou, it's not like that, we're only teammates," Minato said. He took his napkin and started to clean up my mess.

"Yes, why would I date a pervert like Minato?" I said viciously.

Ichirou raised his eyebrow. Hitoame leaned on his shoulder. Minato looked hurt and suddenly I felt bad for saying that in front of his brother.

Ichirou looked at his brother with a tad bit of worry. I crossed my arms and leaned back against the seat.

Hitoame looked at me, "So what are you going to order?"

"Ramen…"I said, "And you?"

"Oh I think I'll get some teriyaki chicken and steamed rice," she smiled. We began to talk about our favorite things. Soon the conversation led to thing I didn't want to talk about when Minato and Ichirou walked off for a minute.

"So, why do you hate Minato-kun so much," She asked, "I mean he really is a nice kid and for as long as I can remember Minato has never been a pervert…so why did you call him that."

"Long story…"

After my story , I was embarrassed when Minato and Ichirou came back, Hitoame was laughing, "You know all of that was an accident right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but all in one training fight? Come on." we both laughed. Our food arrived.

(Minato)

I walked away with my brother to the bathroom. "Ichirou, please help me?"

My brother looked at me, "Yeah?"

"I really like Kushina but she hates me."

"Well, there's nothing you can do…get over her…"

I felt pain wash over me again, "But you can always try to make her jealous and make her realize that she likes you, because I think she does…"

I looked at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, the way she reacted when I said the whole "dating" thing was priceless…and it also suggested that she likes you."

I felt happy…until I came back to the table and Kushina was telling Hitoame about our training fight.

Our food arrived and we ate in silence. I wanted to tell Kushina I really liked her, but I figured I'd follow my brother's advice.

One month later…..

I stood before the battle arena. People cheered as Myougi fought. It ended with Myougi winning. Next was Kushina and Hitoame.

Kushina ran at Hitoame and slashed at he with a kunai.

Hitoame dodged and drop kicked Kushina. Kushina was hit. She fell to the ground and looked unconscious. The proctor stepped forward to announce Hitoame's win, but a tree …odd…when did that tree appear? Leaves fell off and flew like shuriken at Hitoame and Kushina.

They hit Kushina in the back and became shuriken. She went up in smoke and Hitoame turned to look around for her. The tree turned into Kushina and ran at Hitoame. A rock not too far from Hitoame turned into Kushina and ran at her. Some more clones popped out of nowhere and all attacked Hitoame. Hitoame battled them quite successfully. She looked around cautiously from Kushina. Kushina popped up behind Hitoame and hit a pressure point. Hitoame fell unconscious on the ground.

The proctor walked up, "Kushina Uzumaki is the winner,"

Kushina smiled and for a brief moment was smiling at me.

(Kushina)

I was happy I had just won the battle. I was sure I was going to become a chuunin. I looked up and caught beautiful blue eyes staring at me. I smiled. I ran up the stairs and I was going to tell Minato how I felt about him.

Over the past month I thought about some things. I really liked Minato and I think he really likes me. I was going to definitely give him a chance to get to know me and maybe even develop a relationship. I got to the stands and saw a cute blonde girl…hanging on Minato.

He was smiling…and then he kissed her. I felt betrayed again. I knew he could not be trusted. I ran out of the stands...

KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

hope you guys liked

Sabaku no Kurai


End file.
